¡Eres un idiota!
by Traductorus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "You're Such an Ass", de ShyFangirl. Jily. Fluff. Una Lily celosa y un James divertido.


Título original: You're Such an Ass.

Autora Original: ShyFangirl.

Fecha original: 19 de febrero de 2017.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **¡ERES UN IDIOTA!**

 _(You're such an ass,_ by ShyFangirl _)_

Los ojos de Lily se estrecharon mientras observaban a James, que estaba sentado frente a ella, charlando con la rubia de la mesa de al lado. La chica se echó el pelo hacia atrás, sonrió y jugueteó con su corbata de Hufflepuff con nerviosismo. De un momento a otro su mano le rozaría el brazo; Lily estaba segura. Con una última risita, la chica se marchó. Lily bajó la mirada y trató de concentrarse en el estudio. James se volvió a girar al tiempo que ella sentía como crecía la ira en su interior. Su cara enrojeció de furia cuando vio que James estaba sonriendo. Le encantaba que las chicas coqueteasen con él. ¿Todavía seguía con eso? ¿Seguía tonteando con todas?

— Ey — dijo James sentándose junto a ella, — ¿estás con la redacción para Transformaciones? — hizo un gesto con la cabeza al tiempo que Lily dejaba su pluma. No podía concentrarse con él al lado en ese momento. No cuando estaba tratando de no estar enfadada por una tontería como esa.

— Sí.

No había tenido ninguna intención de ser cortante, pero no pudo evitarlo. Esa chica era totalmente insignificante para él. ¿Se había dado cuenta siquiera de que estaba coqueteando con él? Lily se negaba a creer que estuviese enamorada de alguien tan tonto.

James alzó una ceja, extrañado.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien — resopló ella. — En serio, solo tengo que terminar esto. Es para mañana — le sonrió a James. Sus ojo buscaron en los suyos verdes, tratando de encontrar el motivo de su actitud, antes de rendirse y dejarla continuar. Suspirando, se separó de ella.

— Vale, te dejo entonces — se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo. — Nos vemos después.

Lily no consiguió acabar su redacción hasta la noche. Era incapaz de pensar en todos los peligros de la animagia cuando su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de James y la Hufflepuff de antes.

— Has vuelto, por fin — James sonrió cuando vio que Lily entraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, casi al límite del toque de queda. Estaba agotada. Lily estaba demasiado cansada en ese momento como para hacer frente a sus sentimientos, pero también necesitaba a James. Todo lo que quería era irse a la cama y estar con su novio. Dormir entre los brazos de James hasta la mañana siguiente. Había sido una semana dura; tenía toneladas de deberes por hacer, y además tenía que seguir yendo a las clases. Sin decir una palabra, se abalanzó sobre él. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura en un segundo, dejándolo casi sin aire. Escondió la cara en su pecho.

Él reaccionó al instante, después de un momento de confusión, y pasó sus manos por su espalda con dulzura, sonriendo y besándole la frente.

— ¿Cansada?

Ella aspiró su aroma profundamente, mirándolo para observar su sonrisa boba.

— Ha sido un día largo.

El silencio inundó la sala. James le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Quieres contarme lo que te pasaba antes?

Lily se tensó. La rubia. El coqueteo.

— Bueno… No es… Yo estaba… — enrojeció furiosamente al recordar lo celosa que había estado. Todavía lo estaba y le parecía ridículo ahora que estaba en sus brazos. Era difícil estar enfadada con alguien cuando estás acurrucada junto a él en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Con un suspiro, James la obligó a levantar la barbilla con el pulgar, haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen.

— ¿Sabes, pelirroja? Todo este rollo de los celos es bastante bonito… Adorable, incluso, pero totalmente innecesario.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, todavía más colorada.

— Yo no estaba…

— Acéptalo, pelirroja, estás saliendo con el chico más guapo de Hogwarts. Todo el mundo quiere probar un trozo de este delicioso pastel.

— ¿Oh, en serio? ¡Me cuesta creerlo en estos momentos! — le empujó el pecho, mordiéndose el labio para evitar sonreír. El muy imbécil… — ¡Deja de ser un idiota!

James se rió entre dientes mientras la volvía a apretar contra su pecho.

— Amor, sabes que no estaba ligando con ella.

Lily solo gruñó un "ya…" en respuesta, más centrada en tratar de ignorar su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

— Estoy hablando en serio, Lils, no estábamos haciendo nada. Me hizo una pregunta sobre Aritmancia. Necesitaba ayuda con sus deberes y le ayudé. Eso es todo.

Lily acarició sus manos con las suyas, cruzadas a la altura del estómago de la chica. Con una sonrisa, se apoyó en su pecho con suavidad.

— Ya veo…

— Pelirroja, soy todo tuyo. Ya deberías saberlo a estas alturas — James le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sus labios rozaron suavemente su cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja, al tiempo que Lily sentía cómo su ataque de celos de disipaba en su interior.

La chica suspiró. Volvió la cabeza y le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa, con los ojos brillantes tras sus gafas. Lentamente, apretó los labios contra los suyos. Lentamente, Lily movió sus labios contra los de él, girándose para quedar enfrentados. Las manos de ambos exploraban el pelo del otro al tiempo que el beso se hizo más profundo.

Cuando Lily, de mala gana, se apartó, pudo ver la cara enrojecida y excitada de James. Una sonrisa se extendía por todo su rostro. Ella se mordió el labio antes de sonreírle con la misma alegría. Realmente estaba enamorada de ese idiota. Con los ojos dilatados y el corazón acelerado, Lily apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, al tiempo que ambos esperaban a que su respiración se tranquilizase.

— ¿Sabes? Si alguna vez te apetece volver a tener celos… Yo estaría más que dispuesto a cambio de otro beso como este.

— ¡Eres un idiota!

* * *

Un oneshot muy fluff para un día muy fluff ;)

Un besooo


End file.
